Good Deeds
by on-the-ning-nang-nong
Summary: Captain Swan Neighbours AU: Emma Swan and Killian Jones are neighbours that have never crossed each other's paths until one night when Emma is in need of some help. Following this one good deed follows a set of more good deeds leading them onto a path of friendship or perhaps something more.
1. Chapter 1

She'd tried everything. Literally everything. She'd stretched and twisted, contorted her body in any manner of way but she could not pull down the zipper of her dress. She'd managed to get it on so why the hell couldn't she get the bleeding thing off. Emma groaned; she really didn't want to have to resort to cutting herself out of this dress.

She loved this dress.

The red dress hugged her in all the right places and was the softest material in the world. Now after having what she deemed the worst date ever in the whole wide world she was now very close to resorting to having to destroy her favourite dress.

Emma banged the wall with her fist in agitation after trying to somehow use her door handle to pull the zip down (which didn't work). "Oh fuck it" she said aloud to herself, "After the shittiest date ever I am not loosing this dress." She flung open the front door of her flat and walked over to the flat opposite her's and knocked. She hadn't a clue who her neighbours were, but she guessed that tonight she would.

She knew it was late but she at least thought someone would open their door. She'd gone downstairs and no one had answered to her, a couple had shouted from somewhere in their own flats to whoever was at the door to piss off, "Charming" Emma had muttered. So now she was on her fifth try and at the door of the flat above hers. She knocked.

The dirty white door opened to reveal a very groggy man, his black hair all tousled, his eyes rubbing at his half-asleep eyes, just wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. Emma was caught off guard momentarily then told herself _eyes up, remember why you are here_ "Yes, wait, I mean. Sorry, were you asleep?"

"Aye," he nodded. His hands fell from his face and his blue eyes widened all traces of tiredness gone in a flash as he was met with a woman with long blonde hair and was wearing a red dress that made her even more beautiful. His mouth fell agape slightly, _who was this woman?_

"I need your help," Emma said, "Can you just unzip me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"My dress, I can't get out of it"

"I, uh, um, yes sure" he stumbled across his words.

"Thank you," Emma sighed relieved, "I really didn't want to have to resort to cutting myself out of it,"

"Well, we can't have that love can we. So, shall we?"

"Yes," Emma turned around and pulled her hair around so he could get to the zip. His hands reached out hesitantly towards the zip. He took it between his fingers and tugged at it but it didn't move, so he tried again, then again.

"I'm sorry, love, I don't usually have this much difficulty getting a woman out of her clothes,"

"Well, aren't you a real Prince Charming," she retorted,

"Well...Ah, got it," he said as she felt his fingers on her back making her shiver slightly. He pulled down the zip, the moment feeling very intimate with this woman who he didn't even know the name of.

Once the zip got to the small of her back he stopped. "There, that should allow you to get out without having to damage such a lovely dress,"

Emma turned around her hand on her stomach to make sure her dress didn't fall down, "Well, um, thanks."

"Any time, love."

"I'll let you get back to sleep, sorry for waking you,"

"I'm glad you did," he smiled at her.

"Right," she eyed his carefully but turned around showing her back to him once more and made her way to the stairwell,

"I hope to see you again," he called out to her as she began to walk down her stairs.

Emma walked to her own front door but suddenly felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, the door was closed. She'd left it open. "Please don't be locked," she begged as she turned the handled. But the door didn't move. "Shit," she swore her forehead hitting the door as she screwed up her face in annoyance. This really wasn't her night. She tried the door once more just encase. It was still locked.

So sucking in all her pride and keeping hold of the dress that was half undone she trudged back up the stairs and to the handsome, helpful stranger's door again. He opened it almost immediately and upon seeing her a huge grin fell upon his face. "Need help getting out of something else?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at him before speaking, "I may have unintentionally locked myself out of my flat."

"Ah,"

"Yeah, can I use your phone to call my friend, she has a spare key,"

"Please come on in, love. Whatever you need, you can have it,"

"Thanks," she said as he welcomed her into his flat.

"I'm Killian Jones by the way,"

"Emma Swan."

And just as Emma's luck would have it Elsa wasn't answering her phone. Yes she knew it was late but her friend was a light sleeper and always answered her phone. "Can I get you a drink?" Killian asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks" she answered as the phone went to voicemail again,

"No luck Swan?"

"No," she sighed agitated "I wonder what else can go wrong tonight,"

"Bad night, then?"

"The worst and this is just the icing on top of the cake," she said as she put his phone down.

"Bad date with your boyfriend?" he asked as he walked over and sat down on the sofa next to her with a cup of tea in his hands. "Sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"I don't have a boyfriend,"

"Oh!" he exclaimed and then reprimanded himself for sounding too happy about it. This woman was clearly having the worst luck and yet he felt like the luckiest man in the world. "But a bad date?"

"The worst,"

"Can I ask why?"

"The guy was just a jerk, she shrugged, "He left about three quarters through the date, said he was going to the toilet, didn't come back."

"What!" Killian exclaimed, almost sloshing his tea over the edge of his mug in outrage, "that's terribly bad form love, you deserve a lot better,"

"You don't know me, I could deserve just that,"

"No, you don't," he told her with the utmost sincerity that Emma was slightly perplexed and taken aback for a moment. "You can stay here tonight, love. Try and get hold of your friend at a more reasonable hour,"

"No, honestly it's fine, I should probably get going"

"I insist, after all where else will you go. Plus I can at least try and make your night a little better,"

"Well, thanks, Jones," she nodded. They both sat in silence for a couple of seconds as he sipped his tea then Emma spoke again, "I guess I should ask you to re-zip me back up."

He laughed and Emma couldn't help but noticed the way his bright blue eyes crinkled and the way his mouth smiled when he did so.

"You can wear something of mine to sleep in. We don't want any harm coming to that dress,"

"I'd just be sleeping in it,"

"That dress deserves better, it's already been through quite an ordeal let it rest" he smiled at her. Killian placed his tea down on the coffee table and disappeared only to return with a pair of pyjama bottoms and a top.

"There you are milady," he said as he placed them down on her lap,

"You're just a knight in shining armour aren't you Jones?"

"More like a knight in plaid pyjama bottoms," he smiled back, picking back up his tea and taking a sip. "The bathroom is just through there,"

"Yeah, your flat's layout is just the same as mine," Emma said as she stood up and walked past him, his eyes falling to the now bare shoulder where her dress had fallen from.

"You can have my bed,"

"No," she told him resolutely turning her head around, "I'm perfectly fine on the sofa."

He awoke the next morning to see a red dress neatly hung over the back of one of his chairs and a woman with hair like spun gold sleeping on his sofa with one leg hanging over the edge wearing a pair of his green plaid pyjama bottoms.

Killian was as quiet as a mouse as he made himself a cup of tea, wondering if he should wake the blonde Swan and ask her if she wanted a cup too. But he didn't want to wake her from her slumber. As he tiptoed back to his room he almost dropped his drink in fright as his phone came to life, buzzing on his coffee table.

Emma awoke with a jolt, to see the half dressed englishman in a position that reminded her vaguely of a started gazelle. They met each other's eyes then both turned to looked down at the phone, it took him a couple seconds to register what to do. He reached for his phone and answered it "Hello?"

" _Um yes, hello, um, I missed about ten calls from you last night,"_

"Who is this?" he asked the feminine voice at the other end of the phone

 _"_ _Elsa, but, you're the one who called me"_

"I'm afraid I didn't, perhaps you've got the wrong, OH, yes sorry I did, well I didn't. Just wait one second. - Swan, your friend is on the phone"

Emma got up from the sofa the blanket falling off of her as she took the phone off Killian, "Hi,Elsa, it's Emma. Sorry, yeah, I accidently got locked out off my flat. Could you bring the spare key round? Great! You're a life saver. Oh, that, um," she looked at Killian and he gave her a winning smile, "That's my neighbour. Yeah he's English. No we didn't. I'm not answering that. That is not a yes. Just bring my key," and then she hung up.

Emma held Killian's phone back out to him and he took it from her, "Everything sorted love,"

"Yes, thanks."

"Breakfast?"

"What?"

"Would you like breakfast?"

"Oh, um,"

"Or something to drink?"

"I'd love a coffee."

"Then consider it made."

"Have you not got work?" Emma asked as she washed up the frying pan they made eggs in,

"I'm kind of self employed,"

"Me too,"

"What do you do?"

"Bailsbondsperson"

"Wow,"

"What?"

"That's cool. I'm a florist. Well, I grow the plants and supply them to a florist," he said sheepishly as he scratched behind his ear,

"You're a florist,"

"Um, yeah," he gave her a small smile

"Where do you grow them?"

"I have an allotment, and business is good. It pays the bills and I can eat. And I enjoy it but you know it's not exciting as your job but its" He was interrupted by a knock at the door, "I'll get it."

"It's probably Elsa."

It was.

"Oh" the woman said when Killian opened the door.

"Sorry, lass, I still haven't gotten changed for the day," he apologised. "Please come in,"

"No its fine," Emma stated, where she stood now by his side, then she turned to him, "Thanks for um,"

"Being your knight in shining armour,"

"Plaid pyjamas," she joked, "and yes, thank you."

"Have you got your dress?"

"Yes," she said as held up her arm with her dress hanging over it,

"Good, we can't let it go through anymore misfortune,"

"Right. So um, thanks again."

"It was my pleasure love, I hope to see you around."

Emma nodded and left his flat with Elsa at they were walking down the stairs he heard her friend say "You could have just said yes when I asked if he was attractive." He laughed to himself as he shut his door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello again, Swan," he said cheerily as he caught Emma walking up the stairwell as he was walking down it. "Guess someone had a late night?"

"You could call it that," she grumbled not feeling even half the amount of cheeriness that he was exuding. It had been just over a week since the dress incident and she'd only seen him briefly- her sharing an acknowledging nod and him sharing a smile.

"Been out with your friends?"

"I wish," she answered with a sigh. He cocked an eyebrow in question and then took in note the rest of her appearance; he noticed the dirt marks on the knees of her jeans and the scuffs on her boots and then the sore bloody gashes on her knuckles.

"Bloody hell! What the hell happened to you Swan?" he took her hand and looked more closely at her knuckles but she quickly pulled them away.

"It's nothing, just work,"

"Well, um" he scratched behind his ear, "I have some antiseptic and bandages back in my flat, if you want,"

"I'll be fine,"

"Your hand looks pretty sore, love,"

"Don't worry yourself, I'm fine, I can take care of myself" Emma assured him, then she side-stepped past him and continued her assent up "See you later Jones."

A couple hours there was a knock at Emma's door. She pushed herself regretfully off her sofa where she'd been lounging with her right hand in a bucket of cold water and ice to try and soothe her aching hand to try and prevent the swelling.

She opened the door to see her neighbour and mentally wished that she'd never knocked on his door a week ago because she felt like she was never going to get rid of him now. He looked down at her dripping wet hand and then looked back up at her with her messy ponytail and oversized jumped on. He smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"You know I'm not only good at undressing women," Killian grinned as he lifted up his right hand which was holding a little medical kit. "I thought you know, just encase you wanted it,"

Emma lifted up her hand and took in the rather painful appearance of it; she smacked her lips together in thought then nodded. "Okay, fine, thanks" she said holding out her left hand to take the medical box off of him,

"Surely it'd be easier if someone with the use of both their hands bandaged that up for you?"

"Come on, Jones, I am capable "

"I don't doubt that you are love. I'm merely just suggesting it might be easier with some help,"

"Fine," she sighed resignedly "Come on in"

"Don't mind if I do," he followed her into her flat and shut the door behind himself. Emma moved the bowl out of the way so it didn't get spilt and then sat down on her sofa and turned the TV off. Killian placed his belongings on her coffee table and gestured to the plastic bag. "I thought you might like this,"

"Um?"

"It's from my allotment," he answered her he rolled the bag down to reveal a potted Orchid, "It's from one of my clippings and I already have too many in my flat and the florist I supply for didn't need any more at the moment. So I thought you might like one."

"Oh, that's, thank you,"

"No problem," he smiled. "Now let's see that hand of yours."

Emma placed her injured hand into his outstretched hands as he inspected it. "Can I ask how you did it?" he said as gently left Emma's hand on his leg as he opened his medical kit. He took out some cotton wool and doused it lightly with antiseptic then began to gently dap at the broken skin on her hand.

"If you must," she said as she winced slightly at the stinging, surely after a couple hours she thought they wouldn't be so tender, perhaps having her hand submerged in water hadn't been the best idea.

"So...?"

"I was going after this perp, there was a chase, as there usually is. I caught up to him, I didn't appreciate the way he was talking to me, went to punch him, he ducked, I punched a wall," she shrugged,

"Ouch,"

"I've had worse. Though you would think I'd be better at catering to my battle wounds,"

"Well, I'm sure that bowl of ice and water has prevented your hand from swelling. So I'd say you haven't done too bad of a job," Killian made sure Emma's hand was dry before he put some dressing over her knuckles and the side of her hand which she'd also managed to slice open, then carefully he began to wind up the bandage around her hand.

"Ta da!" he declared once he was done. Emma shook her head at this man that she hardly knew and smiled softly. "Now I just want to check, do you need me to kiss it, just to ensure that it is completely better?"

"You know what? I think I'm good,"

"Are you sure, my lips have been said they have healing properties,"

"They're more likely to be cursed," she retorted, "So I'll say I'm all good. Thank you, for the offer though, and for," she lifted up her bandaged hand to fill in the blank, "Oh and for the Orchid, it's lovely."

"I'd advise you watering her every five to twelve days, and place her in a spot where she can get some sun, but not too much, we don't want to kill her,"

"Her?"

"I mean, the Orchid," he blushed. "If you have any doubts about Orchid care, you know where I am,"

"I sure do,"

"I grow other flowers as well," he quickly exclaimed and she could almost see him mentally kick himself, he rubbed his hand over his face in embarrassment. "I think, I'm just going to go. I should get back to work and let you rest. I'm sure you want nothing more than to get some, after what sounds like another bad night. At least this time your dress wasn't in jeopardy."

"That is true," Emma nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Killian quickly jumped up onto his feet.

"Right. I've got deliveries to make."

Emma followed him to the door of her flat and thanked him again before he left. As she closed her door she looked at the Orchid and smiled to herself, "Emma he's just your neighbour, albeit your very attractive neighbour, pull yourself together," she told herself, though her smile still didn't falter.

Killian was kicking himself as he got into his truck. "I grow other flowers too?" he scoffed at himself, "What is wrong with you? You were being perfectly fine, you were being smooth, gentlemanly, then you act like a complete idiot."

When he got home after making all his deliveries he notices something in front of his door. It was his medical kit. He bent down and lifted the folded piece of paper on top:

 _To the knight in plaid pyjamas,_  
 _You left this round my flat, thought I should return it to you.  
Thanks again.  
Emma Swan. _

He smiled to himself as he re-folded the note, then picked up his medical kit. He was still smiling as he put his key into the lock and went into his flat.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud thud at her door which had her sitting upright in bed instantly. She waited a little while and didn't hear again so she assumed she must have imagined it. So Emma decided to snuggle back down into her covers, but there was that niggling feeling that was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

There was another thud against her door, but now she was awake it sounded more like someone was slapping her door. She looked at her bedside clock: 2:45am. Emma wiped the sleep from her eyes and then pulled herself out of bed and walked to her front door. Slowly she opened her door,

"Swan!" shouted Killian, "Ha, no shhhh," he slurred. He gave her a drunk, lopsided grin.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him,

"Well," he exhaled. "I lost my keys,"

"And your shoes?" she said noting his bare feet,

"What?" he looked down at seeing his bare feet his shoulders fell and he looked utterly heart-broken. "Oh no."

"How did you lose your keys?"

"A drain took them. Well it didn't take them, I accidently gave it to them. I tripped and they disappeared. My shoes...I don't know where they are Emma. Wait!"

"What?"

"You're a bailsbondsperson, you find people, maybe you can find my shoes!"

"Maybe I can," she nodded.

"You're in pyjamas," he snorted,

"Yeah, that's because it's like 3 in the morning,"

"Oh, is this when you unzip my dress?"

"You aren't wearing a dress. Jones, how much have you had to drink?"

"I was out with my mate Will, he is a bad influence on me, I can usually handle my drink very well, but we got started on some drinking games. Tink also besmirched me,"

"Besmirched?"

"Yeah, you know, tainted me! Dishonoured me! Corrupted me! I've drunk a lot, I've made a fool of myself. I don't even remember leaving my friends,"

Emma had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Would you like to come in?" she asked him.

"What!" his hand went to his chest, "Oh, wow, you're so kind. Did you know that? You're really kind,"

"Just come on in," she smiled.

He staggered his way into her flat and his blue eyes gazed around at the place and just silently appraised it all, even silently clapped. "Sit down on the sofa," she told him, "I'll get you some water."

He threw himself onto the sofa like a little child and sat there patiently waiting for Emma to return to him with a glass of water. When she turned the lights on he jumped out of his skin in surprised and then started laughing to himself.

Emma sat down on the sofa next him and handed him the glass of water, "There you go,"

"Thank you Miss Swan, dreadfully kind of you," he said before taking a gulp. "You know, love, I've never been more attracted to you in my life,"

"Just carry on drinking your water, buddy,"

"I'm serious Emma, between you and I, there's something I can feel it. Trust me, love, I know you can feel it. You're like an open book to me, Swan, and you're as drawn to me as I am to you" he told her with a wink.

His hand came up and brushed some hair off her shoulder, and the way he was looking at her made her feel slightly weak at the knees. He seemed different he was emitting this different type of energy, that flirtatious, confident energy that he rarely seemed to show amidst his adorable, dorky nature.

"I just had the bestest idea known to man!" he suddenly blurted out, surprising Emma and taking her away from her thoughts. She realised she'd been unconsciously leaning forward and so quickly rectified herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should come out drinking with me sometime, like with my mates and stuff. And I just thought of a way to make it even better. You can bring your friends too!"

"That sounds like a great idea," she humoured him,

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We should also dress up!" he whispered, the flirtatious version of himself completely gone now.

"Dress up?"

"Yeah!" he smiled, before taking another gulp. "I will dress up as...Captain Hook!"

"How come?"

"Um...because, because, because I once had a dream that I was him," he told her. "I like your pyjamas,"

"Thank you," she said trying not to laugh again.

"I like your smile. Your smile is beautiful, I wish I could see you smile all the time. Like always. I'll tell you a secret Emma, but you can't tell Emma, I like her smile and every time I see her I want to make her smile and I smile when I see her... I miss my shoes," he said sadly looking down at his bare feet.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" she asked him.

"Can I?"

"Well, I don't know where else you'll go and I don't trust you leaving this flat, so of course you can."

"Yay," Killian smiled. "I shall sleep on this sofa,"

"Okay, I'll go get you your blankets, Jones,"

"No,"

"No, what?"

"It's not Killian Jones anymore. It's Captain Hook,"

"Right, of course, well Captain Hook I'm going to go get you some blankets."

"Great! Emma, are we friends?"

"We don't really know each other," she answered,

"Oh, but, I feel like we're friends," he told her with complete sincerity.

When Emma had returned with blankets Killian had fallen asleep on her sofa, so she carefully draped the blankets over him. She placed a bucket near his head, just encase because she didn't fancy waking up in the morning with puke on her floor. She smiled down at him endearingly, before taking herself off to bed.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning he felt like his head was going to explode and his whole body ached, he groaned uncomfortably as he opened his eyes. He wasn't in his apartment. Where was he? "Morning," Emma said once she saw her neighbour stirring on her sofa.

"Morning?" he said questioningly as he sat up slowly, wondering what he had got up to, to be waking in a woman's flat. As he turned his head he realised that the woman in question was Emma Swan, the sudden thought of -did he sleep with Emma Swan- popped in his head.

But he took note of that he was still wearing yesterday's clothes and was on her sofa, he sighed relieved, because if something like that were to ever happen he would want to remember it. "What am I doing in your flat?" he asked,

She handed him a glass of water and some aspirin. He took them gratefully. "You rocked up at my door at 3 in the morning, completely off your face, telling me you had lost your keys and some other stuff, I let you in and let you sleep on my sofa."

"I don't remember any of that. Wait, please don't tell me I said anything embarrassing?"

"Not at all, Jones" she assured him and then added "I mean Captain Hook" under her breath. "But you were seriously drunk,"

"Blame Will,"

"And Tink?"

"Yeah, how? I guess I must have told you last night,"

"Yeah, was it a special occasion?"

"No, just met up with my mates, it usually ends badly, that's why we don't do it often. Will, Tink and I together is a recipe for disaster,"

"Yeah I can imagine, after the state you were in last night,"

"I really am sorry, love,"

"It's fine I guess we're even now. You let me stay over at yours, now I've let you stay over at mine. I don't need to feel like I owe you one now,"

"I did also bandage you up,"

"Fine, if you never need bandaged up you'll know who to call,"

"I'm going to hold you to that Swan," he told her. He pulled the blankets around him off of himself and stood up slowly, "You don't mind if I use your bathroom do you Swan?"

"Go ahead. Do you want breakfast? Or can you not stomach anything with your hangover?"

"No, I could eat," he smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Emma found it strange to be sitting at her dining table with someone sitting opposite her enjoying the pancakes she had made. It was very domestic. She wasn't used to domestic. If anything it made her feel uncomfortable, but this, this didn't feel uncomfortable. It was just different.

"How do you feel?" she asked him once he had finished eating,

"I feel like I'm dying," he told her,

"Yeah you don't look too hot,"

"Excuse you Swan, but you and I both know I look hot all the time. I just can't help it with these devilishly good looks,"

"Sure," she mocked him. "So what are you going to do about getting back into your flat?"

"So eager to get rid of me," he tutted sadly,

"You know what I mean,"

"I guess I'll have to call the landlord," Killian shrugged them put his hands on legs then suddenly stopped as a realisation dawned on him. "Oh no,"

"What?"

"I am such...you're going to want to kill me,"

"Why?"

"My keys are in my pocket," he said sheepishly, doing that scratching thing behind his ear.

"Seriously?"

In answer he shoved his hand into his front pocket and pulled out his keys and placed them on the table. "I must not have realised that when I was that drunk,"

"Well you hadn't realised you'd lost your shoes,"

"I lost my shoes!"

"Yeah," she nodded as she stood up and began to clean up their plates.

"Let me," Killian said as he quickly stopped her, "After all I owe you big time for this,"

"Yeah I suppose you do," Emma said mischievously. "But cleaning up the dishes will count us as even."

* * *

 **I just want to say thank you to everyone that has followed or favourited this story and to the reviews that you guys have sent me, they are seriously so lovely to read and are a great motivation. I am eternally grateful for them :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Emma: Help me!_

 **Elsa: What's the matter?**

 _Emma: You know that guy that I bumped into in that furniture store? Well he's here and he won't leave!_

 **Elsa: Just tell him to leave**

 _Emma: Not all of us are as bossy as you_

 **Elsa: I am not bossy!**

 _Emma: Please just get over here as soon as possible_

 **Elsa: I can't, I'm busy**

 _Emma: Busy doing what?_

 **Elsa: I've got wedding preparations for Anna today**

 _Emma: Likely story...I'll just text Mary Margaret then_

"Is everything alright?" Walsh asked her turned his head around from the tv and to Emma in the kitchen tapping furiously on her phone.

"What?" she said tearing her eyes away,

"I said are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she gave him a quick smile and then turned to look at her phone as it beeped.

 **Elsa: Mary Margaret and David are on their weekend break, remember? Just get creative Emma!**

"Haven't you got work today?" she asked Walsh,

"No, I'm as free as a bird," Walsh smiled,

"Brilliant," Emma said through clenched teeth. She was racking through her brain, trying to think of the most believable excuse to get him out of her flat. When there was a gentle tap, for a moment her heart leapt at the thought that Elsa had actually come to her rescue but reminded herself that there was no way Elsa would be able to here that quickly.

"Jones!" Emma sighed happily as she opened the door, "I am so glad to see you!" It had been a couple of weeks since the whole drunk incident and they'd seen each other fleeting in the stairwell and had exchanged words and whatnot but that had been in. They had just done the typical neighbour things.

"You are?" he said and his face lit up.

"Who's at the door Emma?" Walsh called out, Emma rolled her eyes. Her one-night stand was acting like he bloody lived in her flat.

"Sorry, love, didn't realise you had company," Killian's face had dropped at the sound of the male voice calling out from within.

"What! An emergency!"Emma exclaimed loudly and slightly too melodramatically. She pleaded with her eyes at Killian to understand and to roll with it.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded quickly catching on and grinning at her like an idiot as he continued with their role-play, "Will's got himself in a spot of bother, I need your help. He listens to you more than he does to me."

"Walsh," Emma said quickly turning around to the man that was watching them, "I am so, so sorry, but it's our friend Will, I need to go. Look I'll, um, show you out."

"Is everything alright?"

"It will be, I just need to get there,"

"Should I call a taxi?"

"It's fine, mate, I can drive," Killian called out, and gave Walsh a winning smile as the man stood up and peered around Emma.

Emma quickly ran around her flat to grab her phone and keys and then hurried Walsh up with getting ready. "Emma we've got to hurry," Killian said tapping his foot impatiently. They were soon all outside Emma's apartment and Killian and Emma quickly hurried downstairs with Walsh trailing behind them.

They left the complex and Killian walked over to his truck and Emma followed behind him. Killian unlocked him car, and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'll see you around," Emma said turning around to Walsh, "I would offer you a lift, but we've got to get going."

"Of course. I'll call you?"

"Um," Emma said, trying to think of the best response but before she could Walsh was kissing her goodbye. Killian's hands tightened around his steering wheel as he watched the exchange; he wanted nothing more than to get out of the car and punch this man.

Emma leaned back in order to break the kiss and fumbled around for the door handle and pulled it open. "I've really got to go. Will needs us," she didn't wait for Walsh to say anymore and so quickly hopping into Killian's truck. "Hurry up and drive," she told him as she fumbled with her seatbelt.

"As you wish," he told her as he turned the ignition on. Emma didn't bother looking at Walsh, she kept her eyes forward, as Killian drove out of the car park. Once he was out on the road she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," he told her. "Was that the guy you went on the bad date with a couple of weeks back?" Killian asked trying to sound nonchalant, as if he didn't care.

"No, different guy,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"So what was wrong with him?"

"I mean he was perfectly alright, but, you know," Emma shrugged, "I don't do serious. My love life consists of one-night stands, and he was...clingy."

"I see," Killian nodded. "Glad I could assist in your rescue,"

"Elsa, wouldn't help me. I was trying to think of a way to get him out my flat, but he just wouldn't leave. Thankfully you knocked on my door. Why were you knocking anyway?"

"I was coming round to, I was going to ask if you'd like any flower food for your Orchid,"

"Flower food?"

"Yes, to keep her healthy," he nodded. "Wait! She isn't already dead is she?"

"No, she isn't. I might have forgotten to water her though," Emma said as the realisation she'd forgotten to look after her plant.

"What? The poor thing will be parched!" he exclaimed. "When we get back you are going to water her and I am going to supervise, to check that you do."

"Okay," Emma laughed. "Where are we even going?"

"Will's in trouble, we have to go help him," Killian joked eliciting another laugh out of Emma. He turned her head to watch her laugh and shake her head of beautiful blonde waves at him. "Have you not got any work to do Swan?"

"I've just got some research, but nothing urgent, why?"

"Would you mind if I headed up to my allotment?" he asked her. "I just need to collect some plants and then bring them to the shop."

"That's fine," she told him. "Who am I to object anyway? You did just help me out."

"I feel like this is becoming a daily occurrence now Swan. I'll have to start charging you for my services,"

"I say thank you don't I?" She turned her head to look at him, his eyes were on the road but there was a twinkle in their blue depths as he smiled.

"Is a simple thank you all my help is worth to you?" he teased, he turned to look at her through his eyelashes, "surely my help is worth more than that, love?" His finger was tapping his lips as he save her a sultry yet playful look.

"Please," she scoffed. "A delicate florist like yourself, you couldn't handle it,"

"Perhaps, love, it is you not I that couldn't handle it," his voice was almost a whisper, like a siren's song tempting her and drawing her in.

"Eyes on the road, buddy," Emma told him and turned her gaze from him licking her lips as she did.

As she sat there in comfortable silence as he drove she realised she had a new answer for his drunk question "are we friends?"– _yes, they were friends._

Usually she distanced herself from people; she didn't easily trust people or make a connection with them but with him she had. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to actually be friends and neighbours; maybe she didn't need to try and distance herself from him, and purposely try and avoid him around their apartment complex. Because she had been doing that and she had been the one to always cut their conversations short when they had bumped into one another. She didn't want to do that anymore.

* * *

Killian turned left into an empty grassy patch and parked up alongside two other cars. From the grassy patch there was a metal fence with a high gate that was locked, which led down a path that led off to the array of allotments. All marked out by various different fences.

"Follow me Swan," Killian told her as he led her down the path.

"So, do you come up here every day?"

"Virtually," he nodded. "You know you're the first person to see my patch,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I feel very privileged," she told him.

Killian's allotment was a large plot surrounded by mesh fencing. Emma was surprised just by the sheer amount of flowers there were. Like she knew there would be a lot but she didn't quite envision what that meant. "Wow," was all she could say as she walked down the path he had created in his allotment which led down to the large shed at the bottom of it.

"Yeah, so this is my own little flower field,"

"You were right," she told him a smirk playing on her lips, "You do grow other flowers as well,"

"Oh Swan, it's bad form to remind a man of his past idiocies,"

"I thought it was funny, and adorable when you said that,"

"You did?"

"Yeah," she smiled with a slight tilt of her head, that he could call nothing but flirtatious. Was Emma Swan really flirting with him? First the car and now here. He should really knock on her door more often he told himself.

As Emma admired the array of flowers growing, Killian walked down to his shed and retrieved the cart that he had inside which allowed him to take his plants from his plot to his truck with ease. As he pulled on his gardening gloves he noticed the way Emma was standing carefully between the flowerbeds, her right hand, which he had tended to weeks ago was brushing carefully against the flowers. The sun lit both her and the flowers beautifully and he wished nothing more than to be able to take a photo of the scene and treasure it forever.

"You like the forget-me-nots?" he asked her. Emma turned and nodded. "I like them too,"

"They're my favourite flower,"

"Are they?"

"Yeah," then she slowly moved the shoelaces that he had tied around her wrist the reveal her tattoo, and held up her left hand and shrugged her shoulders as he looked at what she was showing him.

"I never noticed that before Swan,"

"Just something I got done when I was young," she told him as she moved the shoelaces back and dropped her arm. "So what flowers are you moving today?"

"I prepared them yesterday," he told her gesturing the buckets and pots of flowers in the shed. "I was up here late last night, so thought I may as well do them then instead of this morning. I needed the distraction."

Emma's eyes widened in question but she didn't actually ask him.

"So you supply both potted plants and just the flowers,"

"The ones for bouquets? Yes," he nodded. "But I don't make up the bouquets myself, Ariel does that."

"Ariel?"

"Aye. She owns the shop, she's my best customer. I mostly only deliver to her but sometimes if a particular flower is in demand other shops will contact me. It's quite a big circle really."

"I see. Would you like any help moving them to your truck?"

"That would be greatly appreciated. If we load up the cart you can take that and then I'll carry some."

* * *

"We make quite the team, Swan," Killian said once the final crate of flowers was loaded onto the back of the truck. "I should have you helping me more often, gets done a lot more quickly,"

"Well if I ever decide to leave my current job I'll know where to go," Emma told him.

Killian walked around to the door of the truck and opened the door for Emma, "Your carriage milady,"

"You're an idiot," Emma retorted fondly as she hopped into the truck.

"Others would call it charming, gentlemanly if you will," he told her. Killian closed her door and then got into the truck himself, once they were back on the road he turned to her and asked, "Once these have all been delivered do you fancy going for lunch. You know, because it's lunchtime now, and I'm sure you'll be hungry, well, I'm hungry. But of course if you need to get back home, it's fine. But if you would like lunch, then lets go get some, once all these plants have been delivered. Only if you want to though. I'm not forcing you!"

"I could go for some lunch," she nodded.

"Great!" he grinned. "There's this really great diner I often go to, when I can't be bothered to cook, we can go there if you like."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **Thank you again for everyone who has reviewed or followed or favourited, it is honestly the best motivation in the world. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's phone began to ring whilst she was helping Killian unload the crates of flowers into Ariel's florist. "Pass me that crate, love, then you can answer your phone," he offered.

Emma stepped away from the doorway and walked back to the truck as she answered her phone. Killian cast a quick look back before proceeding with the crate of flowers. He placed it on the counter before Ariel, "You know I could bring them round the back,"

"It's quicker if you bring them here, then I do. Plus I know how I like to organise things," the red-haired woman replied. "Where's Emma?"

"She had to take a phone call,"

"How long have you known her?"

"It's about two months now," he smiled.

"You like her don't you?"

"What's with all the questions? You don't hear me questioning about what's going on between you and Eric,"

"Who told you about me and Eric!" Ariel exclaimed,

"Tink,"

"Ah, yes, of course she did,"

"Is it going well?"

"We've only been on a couple of dates,"

"And by that smile on your face I would say that it's going extremely well," he smirked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Ariel moved her hair out of her face as a pink blush tingled on her cheeks.

"We aren't talking about Eric and I, we're talking about you and Emma,"

"There is no me and Emma. We're just friends."

"I see the way you look at her. You'd like there to be something more, and you always talk about her," Ariel smiled knowingly,

"I've never mentioned Emma to you."

"But you have to Tink, and you know what she's like,"

"Yeah, she's more focused on other people's relationships than she is her own," he retorted.

"It's okay to like Emma, Killian. It's okay to want something more than a friendship, you are allowed to feel like that,"

"Ariel, I don't need you to get all Tink on me," he told her warningly, indicating he wanted this conversation to stop, now. Luckily Ariel couldn't continue as Emma walked into the shop with another crate and a pensive look upon her face.

"Everything alright Swan?" Killian asked her as he took the crate from her and placed it on the counter next to the one he had brought in.

"I'm going to have to reconvene on lunch," she told him apologetically. "That was a friend of mine, with some info, I've got a work thing I need to get on."

"Oh," he said doing his best to try and hide his disappointment. "Well, we're almost finished here, I'll give you a lift back home?"

"I can just get a taxi,"

"Honestly Swan, it's no trouble. We do live in the same building, so it's not out of my way."

"You've already done enough for me today,"

"One more thing won't make a difference."

-x-

Killian peered over the banister to see the man standing outside Emma's door. "She's not in," he called down,

"I'm sorry?" Walsh's head turned around looking for the voice and then spotted Killian,

"She'll be away for the rest of the weekend, she's got a work thing,"

"Oh," Walsh stated sadly, "I just wanted to check on her, after this morning. Is everything alright with your friend Will?"

"Yeah, every things better now, thanks mate."

"Would you be able to pass a message onto Emma for me, because I must have the wrong number for her, as when I called it some man answered? Will you tell her that I had a great time last night and that I hope to see her again. And the fact that I have the wrong number,"

"Of course," Killian smiled as real a smile as he possibly could. Then left abruptly from the banister and returned to his flat.

-x-

"I'm so tired," wined Emma as she slumped down on the ice-blue armchair in Elsa's living-room.

"Come on Emma, you promised," Elsa told her friend sternly with her hands firmly on her hips as she stood looking over at her friend.

"But I've just had a very busy few days!" Emma closed her eyes.

"And you promised!"

"But I had the whole Walsh fiasco, then I was with Killian at his allotment then I had to go drive to Boston, all in one day. Then had two days of trying to track down this woman, it was a lot harder than anticipated and I've only just got back!"

"Emma!" Elsa reprimanded.

"Please. I just want to sleep,"

"You. Promised."

Emma slowly opened her eyes to see the unamused look upon Elsa's face. It was the death glare. "I'll go get washed and dressed," she sighed.

"Good," Elsa nodded victorious, "karaoke night is going to be great."

"Is it though?"

"Look Anna was the one who suggested it, but I'm sure it'll be great fun, all our friends will be there,"

"All the couples," Emma corrected, "your sister and Kristoff, Mary-Margaret and David, Regina and Robin."

"Don't be so grumpy, you love them all. Plus I'll be there, and August, we're single as well, so you won't be the only one who'll be getting the inevitable questions or having to deal with the loved up couples. Now chop, chop, I thought you said you were getting washed and dressed?"

-x-

Anna's hand was waving frantically when she saw Elsa and Emma walk into the pub. Elsa lifted her hand and gave a small almost regal wave in acknowledgement of her sister. "You can get me my first drink," Emma told Elsa, "payment for dragging me here."

"I didn't drag you! I made you uphold your promise," retorted Elsa but she agreed anyway to buy Emma her drink, so Emma went over to the table her friends had collected around. Once all the hellos and pleasantries were exchanged she took a seat between David and August.

"You look very happy to be here," David whispered into her ear, "You get dragged along as well?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"Everyone who has gotten up so far has been bad, not bad entertaining, just bad," August informed her. "I'm glad you're here, being surrounded by couples at a karaoke bar was not how I had imagined my evening."

"We can wallow and complain together now," Emma smiled as she nudged her friend's shoulder with her own.

"Is she already complaining?" came Elsa's voice as arrived at the table and handed Emma her drink.

"I'm surprised you even managed to get her here," Mary-Margaret stated,

"I am too, how long did it take to get Miss Swan to agree?" asked Regina,

"Not as long as it could have been," laughed Elsa as she took her seat between next to her sister and Mary-Margaret. "Have any of you gone up yet?"

"I think we need a lot more drink in us before we do," commented August, "Are you going to be the first then Elsa?"

"No," she said quickly. "You will not catch me singing."

"Oh come on Elsa! We always sung together when we were younger. You have a lovely voice!" Anna told her sister.

"I'm here to hang out with my friends. Not to sing, and you cannot make me,"

"Get enough drinks down her and she will," smirked Emma as she took a sip of her cider.

Sure enough two hours or so in and Elsa and Anna were on the stage singing a duet whilst their friends all whooped from their table. They all banged their glasses and were cheering when the sisters had finished and headed back to their table. "Brilliant!" shouted Kristoff as he kissed Anna on the cheek.

"I think it's your turn next Emma," August suggested,

"I am not singing. I cannot sing,"

"Everyone else has had a go. Even Regina."

"Yeah, come on Emma," David nudged her. "You have to do it. It's rule. You can't not sing at karaoke!"

"I can,"

"Oh come on Emma!" then Elsa started up the chanting of her name. "Emma! Emma! Emma!" They were banging the table and shouting extremely loud, as David and August jostled her on her seat.

"I hate you guys," she said bitterly as she downed her shot of vodka and stood up. They all cheered. "I expect you all to buy me drinks after my performance. Because I am going to need a lot in order to forget it."

Emma walked up to the man in control of karaoke, the person currently singing was a beyond drunk man who was slurring all his words that you could hardly even work out what he was singing. "Hi," she said to the karaoke man, turning her attention to him and away from the singer.

"Alright? You wanna go next?"

"I suppose so,"

"Right, what do you want to sing?"

"I'll pick for her!" Elsa shouted from behind Emma. She hadn't even realised that Elsa had followed her up.

"You are not picking for me. I do not trust you,"

"Oh come on emmy-wemmy, let your bestest friend in the whole wide world pick for you. After all I technically get to as you picked my solo song for me,"

"I knew that would come back to bite me on the arse,"

Elsa nodded and Emma couldn't help but notice the mischievous look in her eyes.

Emma wanted to kill Elsa as she stood up on the stage and the music started. She looked to her friend, who had the biggest grin on her face. Emma shook her head at Elsa, who just grinned even wider at that. "Go on Emma!"

The words appeared on the screen before her. Emma knew it was either go big or go home, because if she just fumbled her way through it embarrassed then embarrassing is exactly what her performance would be. But if she just went for it and had fun, well, that would be the best option.

She stepped towards the microphone and took hold of it with one hand.

 _"Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white night upon a firey steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of the one I need!"_

 _-x-_

"Ooooh karaoke!" pointed out Tink as she Killian and Will wandered past a pub after Will had gotten them chucked out of the last one. "Let's go in!"

"Let's not," Will said, which Killian agreed to.

"No, we're going in," the pixie-like woman told them and grabbed both their hands and dragged them into the pub.

 _"I need a hero!"_ sang someone as they walked in. The person wasn't exactly great at singing but at least they sounded like they were having fun.

"I'll get the first round," Will said,

"Yeah, you better after you got us thrown out of the last place," Killian told him light-heartedly.

 _"I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero!"_

Killian turned to look at who was singing and his mouth literally fell open at the sight of Emma Swan standing on stage belting into the microphone swishing her hair around, dressed in just a pair of jeans and a vest top that under the lighting was slightly see-through and his mouth went dry at the sight."Do you know her?" Tink asked as she noted her friend's response to the woman singing

 _"I'm holding out for a hero till the morning's light  
He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"_

"Aye, I do. That's Emma Swan,"

"That's _the_ Emma?"

"Yep,"

"Will!" Tink shouted jabbing him in the side,

"Oi! What the bloody hell is that for?"

"The woman singing, that's _the_ Emma Swan," she told him with a playful smile upon her lips,

"No!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for the continued support I have recieved from reviews and follows and favourites. Just seeing one brightens my day.**_

 _ **The song lyrics used are from the song - "Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Killian, Tink and Will were sitting at the bar enjoying their first round as Emma finished the song with a final _"I need a hero!"_ where she threw her head back and her arms in the air. The three of them joined in the clapping and cheering. Killian's eyes fell to the loudest table and spotted Elsa and knew that Emma must be with them. It would also make sense as they were the loudest.

Emma was red in the face as she walked off the stage and back to her friends. "I hate you," she told Elsa,

"No you don't," replied her friend. "You loved that. You got super into it."

"I might of, just a little," Emma admitted. "But I do recall drinks were promised to me. So who's going to buy me my first drink for my amazing performance?"

"I will," laughed David.

David was ordering Emma's drink and she was stood next to him went she felt a hesitant tap on her shoulder. "Quite a performance there Swan,"

"Jones!" she said her whole body turning around to see her neighbour standing there are the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my mates," he said gesturing back towards a man and woman standing only a little bit away at the bar. The woman was a pretty, pixie-like woman with her blonde hair pulled up into a bun, standing next to a guy with short brown hair wearing a leather jacket.

"Tink and Will I presume,"

"Aye,"

"Well I hope it doesn't end like it did last time,"

"I can assure you that it won't,"

"So how much of my performance did you see?" her hand went to rub the bridge of her nose,

"Virtually all of it, I believe" he grinned.

"Oh god,"

"Don't be embarrassed, love," Killian told her, "I thoroughly enjoyed it. It was nice to see you let loose, for once."

Emma was about to ask him what he meant by that but David had caught on to the fact that Emma's attention was now upon someone else. "Who's this?" he asked her, holding her drink in his hand.

"David, this is my neighbour, Killian Jones. Jones this is my friend David," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you mate," said Killian as he extended his hand, David shook his hand but the hostile look he continued to harbour.

-x-

"Who are they talking to?" Mary-Margaret asked as she peered over at her husband and Emma talking to some man at the bar. Elsa moved so she could get a look and raised her eyebrows in slight surprise.

"That's...I think that's Killian Jones,"

"Wait, as in _the_ neighbour?"

"Yes," nodded Elsa with a large knowing smile on her face.

"What do you mean _the_ neighbour?" August said, his head now also turning to get a good look. But Mary-Margaret had already gotten up and was walking over to them. She smiled kindly as she stood next to David who automatically put an arm around her.

"You must be Killian," she smiled kindly. Emma immediately wanted the ground to swallow her up; they had hardly even said anything and already it felt like they were her parents judging her new boyfriend. Not that they were her parents or that Killian was near anything of the sorts of being her boyfriend.

"Ah, so you've heard of me?"

"This is Mary-Margaret," Emma quickly interjected, as she felt the blush rising to her cheeks.

"It's lovely to meet you,"

"You too," she smiled. "Would you like to come and join us?"

"I'm actually not by myself, I'm with some friends,"

"They're more than welcome to join us. After all more the merrier,"

"Oh, um," he scratched behind his ear and turned to look at Emma, as if he was looking for her consent or approval. She shrugged her shoulders in response, so he took that as she was okay with it. He turned around and got Tink's attention, who then dragged Will over to where Killian was.

"Tink, Will, this is Emma, my neighbour. And her friends Mary-Margaret and David," he introduced, "Emma, Mary-Margaret, David, these are my friends Tink and Will."

Tink automatically turned to Emma and gave her a wide smile, "It's lovely to finally meet you, I've heard so about you, so it's great to finally be able to put a face to the name, I've been hearing so much about."

"It's nice to meet the both of you too," Emma nodded and then turned to Killian who looked a bit sheepish,

"Don't I know you," David said turning to Will,

"No, don't think so," Will answered in his English accent, which Emma noticed was a lot thicker than Killian's.

"I'm sure I do," David said thoughtfully. Then slowly recognition fell across his face, "You're that guy that got brought to the station for getting drunk and breaking into a library a couple weeks back!"

At once all their faces turned to Will.

"Think you've got the wrong person, mate,"

"Will Scarlett?"

"Ah," Will said as he scratched beneath his chin. "That wasn't one of the greatest moments of my life,"

"You've been brought in for a quite a few theft cases as well haven't you?"

"David!" Mary-Margaret said through gritted teeth and hit him gently,

"That was quite a while ago," Will defended

"Come on David," Emma said. "We've all done things we aren't proud of. You don't lord my thieving days over me,"

That got David to drop the subject, but immediately intrigued Killian and surprised Will. "Shall we go back over to the table?" Mary-Margaret suggested.

"Yeah, lets," agreed Emma and she took her drink from David.

-x-

It was surprising how well Killian's friends merged with Emma's, sure it was a bit awkward at first but in no time everything felt natural. `"Who would have known it Swan," Killian said to her as they stood up at the bar, "That we were connected by other means than just being neighbours,"

"Just because one of your friends knows one of my friends it doesn't make us connected,"

"Technically its two, Tink knows Regina, and David knows Will. Speaking of which, you used to be a thief?"

"Some of us, have what could be considered a troubled past,"

"I'm not judging, love, just intrigued," he told her and she could see nothing that indicated he was lying, "And you're not alone in having a difficult past,"

"Is that so?" she said as she took a sip of her drink,

"Aye, it is, but perhaps they'll be stories for another day,"

"Perhaps," she nodded "You still have yet to sing, you know"

"I don't think I could possibly top your performance Swan. I mean, that was truly something else, but you need not worry you do not have to look anymore,"

"What?"

"You don't need a hero anymore love," he smiled with a sinful smirk as he leant forward and whispered into her ear, "You've already found him,"

"Excuse me, Jones, but the only person who saves me is me. I am in no need of a hero,"

"I believe our past encounters would prove otherwise,"

"I just allowed you to help me, you know, to help boost the confidence of the delicate little florist,"

"There's nothing little or delicate about me love," he winked, "I can show you if you like."

Emma's green eyes glanced down then back up at him, a small smile playing on his lips both of them looking at the other with intoxicated gazes. "As I've told you before. You wouldn't be able to handle it. Just like it appears you can't very well handle your drink, you've only had a couple. No wonder you turned up at my flat completely wasted, I'm sure you remember that Captain?"

"Captain?" he queried,

"I guess that's my and your drunk self's little secret," Emma told him playfully and she could see a flash of concern go across his face.

"Nevertheless, I can handle my drink perfectly well,"

"What is it you are drinking anyway?"

"Rum,"

Emma took his glass out of his hand and drank it in one and handed him back his glass. "Well, if you'd like to put your money where your mouth is, let's have a drinking competition shall we?"

"Let's,"

Emma turned her head around to look over at their table and shouted over, "Who's up for a game?"

There was a resounding cheer from their very drunk friends.

-x-

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed as she slapped Killian's arm. He's been looking at her anyway so he just raised an eyebrow in response. "I just remembered, you didn't sing!"

"You were the one who wanted to start a drinking game. It's too late for singing now," he said gesturing around to the taxi they were in, "We aren't in the pub anymore,"

"Yeah, because it was closing time, they cut our game short," she pouted

They'd never managed to actually finish the game as the pub had closed sending the large group of friends off in their retrospective directions home. Emma had planned on going back to Elsa's but her friend had insisted that she just get in the taxi with Killian and go to her own home.

"But is was karaoke, you're meant to sing,"

"Is this you asking me to serenade you?" Killian asked his words slurring slightly,

"Maybe," Emma giggled,

"I will sing to you whenever and wherever you want love,"

"Tink told me you sing to your plants,"

"Oh," he moaned as he head went back and hands covered his face, "I'm going to kill her."

"If you sing to me, will I grow up big and strong and beautiful?" she teased him

"You're all ready too big and strong and beautiful, my singing would be of no use,"

"Are you flirting with me Killian Jones?"

"What gave it away?" Killian smirked.

Emma leant further towards him so their noses were practically touching, "Many things," she whispered to him. Her eyes glancing down at his lips.

They paid the taxi man his fare and then the two continued to flirt back and forth as they stumbled up the stairs of their apartment complex. Emma leant back on her door her left hand on the handle as Killian stood mere millimetres away from her. The only way he could describe the look she was giving him was that of a siren. Calling him to her with her sultry smile, her teeth biting her lip.

"It was fun bumping into you," she told him,

"Aye, that it was,"

"I'll see you around,"

"Will I be getting any late night knocks on my door, you requesting me to undress you?"

"Only in your dreams," Emma retorted,

"And what pleasant dreams they shall be too."

Emma tilted her head as she looked at him, "Do you want to come in?" she asked him slowly as if she was unsure herself as to what she was asking. "You can sing to me if you like," she giggled as she opened her door and left it open for him to follow.


End file.
